universesofthecreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flare
Physical Traits * Age: 27 * Species: Rat * Weight: ~155lbs * Height: 5' 9" * Hair: Red, curly, styled in a ponytail * Fur Color: Gray, light gray underbelly * Eye Color: Red * Extra: Knife scar on left of cheek. Knife scar on left eye, rendering it blind. Multiple, varying scars on body. Personality Fierce, angry, focused, vengeful, short-tempered, professional, street-smart. Musical Theme Tartalo Music - Battle For Camelot: https://youtu.be/NBpu3Fhvkdc Must be inspirational for combat and have Scottish / Sailor influence. Voice Lynn Ferguson General Other Information (Spoilers): * Full Name: Scarlet Allaway * Hometown: Tundra, rasied in Metroline. * Family: ** Father: Frasier Allaway ** Mother: Linda Allaway ** Caretaker: Ulrich Bartholomew * Default Outfit: ** Head: Red feather hat she had pilfered from her first and firstly successful caper. It was from a female creature who made disgusting remarks at Flare's disheveled appearance. ** Body: White undergarments, breezy white shirt, over-sized red sailor's coat ** Legs: Loose black pants ** Feet: Black shoes. ** Accessories: White hair ribbon given from Ulrich. The Providers Information * Nickname Meaning: Quick, passionate, burning anger, significant of alerts, alarms, warning, and attention (results of her thievery and other similar actions) * Role: Stealth, Thievery, Assassination * Episode Initiated: 1. Foul Ladies with Blades * Skills: Has an astute knowledge of anatomy, mainly vital points, making her quite able at disabling or killing quickly. Also quite skilled in stealth and thievery. Has a fine knowledge of close-quarters weapons, namely knives. She carries a set of her own which were given to her by her caretaker, Ulrich, days before he was killed. The knives are silver Sgian-dubhs. Story Bio Flare was born to Frasier and Linda Von Gregory, two rat pirates who sailed the seas around the Tundra Continent. Her relationship with them was barely established as she was kidnapped by a crew member of the opposing pirate crew, the band under Rufus Pan. Frasier had formulated a plan to cause both crews to slaughter each other and then flee with Rufus with the entirety of both crews’ wealth. He would kill his wife and have Flare kidnapped by Rufus to cause a war between the crews. She would then be killed by Rufus as well. Frasier had failed to kill his wife however and was bound by him as she fled to tell his crew that he attempted to murder her. Frasier however had escaped and informed the crew that she was delirious after Flare was kidnapped. The crew trusted Frasier more than Linda and sided with him. Linda then flees and searches for Flare, but she discovers that she had never been brought to Rufus’ ship. She watches as Rufus declares to his crew that the kidnapper had disbanded with Flare. Linda then spends the rest of her life searching for Flare. Flare had been taken by a weasel crew-member named Ulrich to Metroline, and there, they hid out for some time before Ulrich felt safe enough to sell weapons on the street. He taught Flare at an early age how to use some of the old-fashioned weapons. She was difficult to get along with however as her personality was full of seething hate and rage. She disliked every single creature except Ulrich. Although Ulrich was incredibly caring towards her, he constantly warned her about the dangerous of the streets and was very tough with her. Countless times she had to fight other criminals as well as steal for her and Ulrich’s well-being, more often from other criminals than not. Ulrich disapproved of her thievery, but had no choice but to accept it. He was even secretly proud of it. Her thievery eventually became so successful that she had managed to help Ulrich open a store that more successfully sold his weapons. She would hide in the shop since her identity became notorious, and Ulrich would often defend her. At the age of twenty-seven, Ulrich began to grow ill, and Flare was forced to quell her thieving in order to run errands for him. While she was out for the business, Ulrich was found by old crew-members of Rufus’ and was killed. They had also ransacked the shop and then waited for Flare to appear to kill her as well. She returned to the shop to find Ulrich’s body and the shop in shambles. The crew-members then attempted to surprise her, but they were overcome by years of Flare’s experience in the streets. She buried Ulrich and did not attempt to reopen the shop, but instead, she set out to search for the origin of the killers. Her already seething rage had grown exponentially as she lost the only individual she cared for, and it had not subsided sense. Next to Ace, Flare is quite possibly the most professional of The Providers, at least as far as combat and stealth are concerned. Her only drawback is that she has never dealt in an organized and professional setting, therefore causing resilience between herself and Star or Providers Central staff. She is however very much interested in Rock's incredibly strength and stoic attitude and Ace's background. Her general role with The Providers is to undertake silent tasks. She is extremely poor at seduction however, a key element to spy and assassin work.